


Polytonality

by Blueninja1905



Category: MCU, Spider-Man Homeconing, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, More tags later, Tragedy, warnings with chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueninja1905/pseuds/Blueninja1905
Summary: Polytonality, a musical term meaning many notes playing at the same time, well life is like a symphony. Each not can be anyone or thing, good and evil are not 2 sided they mingle they shift, the symphony of life is equal in darkness and light. So says everybody except Peter Parker your friendly neighborhood Spiderman, he thinks there is to sides to everything, until he met the one guy with a dark past that nothing is that simple, Nathaniel Richards.





	1. Cast

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on this series on Wattpad and it's a hassle bringing it over here where I can't save. I'll update, eventually.

Cast

Tom Holland as Peter Parker aka Spiderman

Nathaniel Potvin as Nathaniel Richards aka Iron Lad aka ????

Zendaya as Michelle Jones


	2. The Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I started the book, I have a couple of chapters done and now it's time to begin.

It was a Friday in November........

"Oh my gosh Mr. Stark thank you thank you thank you." A young Peter Parker rants as he and an egotistical Tony Stark walk inside of Stark New York headquarters.

"My God I get it calm down. Your an unpaid intern for Pete's sake not the next top model. Ha for Pete's sake!!"

"Yeah but Mr. Stark I've always wanted to-"

"Um hello, Mr. Stark I need the hyper formula for hard light projections because you insist on not leaving it in the computers." 'A kid my age?' Parker thinks. 'He's slightly shorter than me and his wavy hair covers his left eye. Which is strange because he wears purple glasses. A purple shirt with rolled up sleeves, a black vest and black suede heeled dress shoes.

(^His hair^)

"Don't need it stolen Nate."

"Again sir, it's Nathaniel."

"Yeah, we should change that."

"I'd rather not sir." He says blandly while handing him a tablet.

"Yah yah." He says while scribbling away.

"Here, by the way meet Peter, he'll be working with you from now on."

'I'll be working with him.' thought Parker. Not that he has any problems with that it's just he thought it would involve a lot more one on one with Tony Stark, and maybe some solo work.

"Hey dude, I'm Peter oh wat he just introduced me so yeah, so um, Hey Nate."

He looks up with a empty uncaring look in his eyes, almost tired looking.

"It's still Nathaniel." He says dryly.

"Oh, um, sorry It's just-"

"*Sigh* Just nothing." He says while starting to walk away.

"Um actually, Nathaniel buddy, I need you to show Peter around the lab, I'm gonna have to go to a promotion in just about right now."

He turns around slowly on his heels and responds "*Sigh* Of course Mr.Stark."

"Ah that's why your my apprentice."

"Of course." This time sounding almost irritated.

'Wait he's the Apprentice of the Tony Stark. How is he the apprentice, Mr. Stark has been mentoring me?' Peter thought to himself.

So then they start exploring the facility, it feels like they're walking down this one long hallway forever.

"So um, your Mr. Starks apprentice?"

"Well, in a way. I work for him and one day he called me the apprentice and he never stopped. What you thought you were the only kid Stark has taken under his wing because there's a kid named Harley who would disagree with you."

"Oh." Is all Mr. Parker can say.

They walk up to a corner office lab and enter security clearance.

"Here's where you'll be working, you work on the left I'll work where all the rest of my stuff is."

"Your stuff is everywhere." He says referring to the miscellaneous objects around the shiny and white lab. "Seriously dude is that a sandwich?"

"One, don't call me dude, two, shut up, and three......" He looks at the sandwich on the desk. "WHO WAS IN MY LAB!??!"

"I HAD TO USE YOUR CENTRIFUGE!!"

"YOU DIDN'T HAAAAAAAVEEEEE TO USE SHIT CRAIG, STAY OUT OF MY LAB!!!!"

'Well he has a, colorful personality, but he's kinda funny." Peter thought to himself while he couldn't help but smile.

"So Parker did he assign you anything or is this just you looking around like a kid in a toy store?"

'I need to work on some spider toys' Peter thought to himself.

"Hello?"

"Oh um sorry dude, Yeah um I guess today it's just a look around day for me."

"Of course, not. While your here your helping me with something. Grab that grey gauntlet over there."

He points to a grey iron man type gauntlet that's just laying on a table.

"Um, sure"

"Good now hook it up to the holodesk while I input the formula."

He turns the dismembered arm around a couple times. Still unaware of what he's doing. "Yeah, yeah. But um where do I plug this in?"

Nathaniel stares blankly. Realizing that the question was actually a valid one he walks over and lightly taps the side opening up a row of docking ports.

"Cool."

"Well your easily impressed, now hook it up and put it on."

"The glove?" Peter says while gesturing to it.

"No miss America's award winning gown but that's not here right now is it? No, hmmmm. I guess we should just you know do our jobs in a tech lab until it shows up you know or did you assume we worked at Victoria's Secret due to the millions of dollars of tech and scientists running around."

"Yeah yeah, I get it." He slipped on the glove while Nate was ranting. "Now what?"

"Hmm, okay aim forward and quickly flex you thumb and index at the same time to fire and try to keep the rest out of the way."

"Okay. 1,2,3." Then a light flashed and it formed a shield, a see through shield with the famous Avengers A in the center.

"Okay hold it I need to make adjustments and you may or may not feel a slight shock."

"Um, why?"

"Because Parker, I need to up the power so the shield can self sustain." Nathaniel says while typing away on 7 hologram screens.

"Um, what?"

Nathaniel can tell that this kid is missing something, even thought he never explained what he's doing.

"Simple. Tony Stark has solved the hard holographic light construct formula years ago but he didn't make them self sustaining, they only go so far as to project so so far he's stopped at making holographic shields, if I can give them the necessary energy they may be able to last on their own for a brief stint of time."

"Dude, that's awesome."

"Yeah, sure."

Peter Parker looks at him intently at him, he looks familiar. He could have sworn he had seen those purple glasses and hair somewhere before.

"Have I seen you before?"

"Hmm?" He says turning his head, finally paying real attention to Peter himself.

"Have I seen you before?"

"Um, I don't know, have you?"

"Maybe, you just look familiar."

"Yeah, yeah." He's back to furiously typing. "Ugh!! This stupid shit!!" He half speaks half screams as error warnings flash on most of the screens.

"What's up?"

"Well, if you must know in every test I've done you've ended up dead because the damn power converter explodes because it overpowers the lens."

"Umm,let me see." He says while walking over. He stands right behind Nathaniel and you can see Nate's breathing immediently speed up.

"Um , excuse me I, just going to go, over there." He spits out his words as he uncomfortably walks to the other side of his desk.

"Um yeah, have you tried using a tri-focused laser instead of a linear one, and maybe if you changed the lens, maybe to the one Mr. Stark uses for his stealth armor, that's made to adjust to light so it would be malleable enough to adjust to hard light holographic projection, right?"

Nathaniel blinks about 20 times until he speaks,"Yeah, that, makes, sense."

"Well I did get the same job as you so."

"Your implying that your as smart as me because we have the same job, because anybody can work at Mc. Donald's so."

"Your comparing Stark Enterprises to Mc. Donald's?"

"And you're comparing my intelligence to yours, you see how out of place that is right?"

"Ego much?" Peter snapped while looking through boxes.

"Overly entitled much?"

"Whatever dude help me find a plain lens to calibrate."

"They're in the drawer to your right." He said semi-quietly.

Of course hesitant to believe him he checked first. "Hm, thanks dude." He turns to see his work partner back to work.

"Yeah, no problem." He says while slipping on the gauntlet. While Peter cuts the shape of the lens.

"So how did you start working with Mr. Stark?" Peter curiously asked.

Nathaniel showed visual hesitation for just a second then looked back like he had to visually snap back into reality. "Um." He took a deep breath out of his nose. "I met him when I was younger."

"Dude, same for me. I was wearing an iron man costume to the Stark Expo the year that that Whiplash guy was attacking and I was such a dumb kid."

"I don't know what you mean by was." Nathaniel stated after composing himself.

Peter looks up from the laser. "1, dude rude don't interrupt and 2, rude, and 3, can I tell a story?"

"Can you?"

"Yes. So I was wearing an iron man costume and one of those knock off armors stood in front of me and I though I could take him out with a repulser ray and I shot at him and he exploded and there he was, iron man. I've wanted to be a hero ever since."

"You're not a hero." Peter then realizes what he's been spilling.

"Um well yeah, I said want to be, I'm obviously not yet, if ever I mean you never know if the call to action is in the cars and there are actually other kinds of heroes besides superheroes, there's firemen, humanitarians, police-" Peter rambles while doing his technical work on the gauntlet.

"Yeah Parker I get it. Anywho, lens and laser in there yet?"

"Just one small, miniscule, microscopic, really incredibly extremely short, teeny tinyyyyy, second. And done." He says looking back up at Nathaniel. The boys snappy face says it all.

"Throw it over here." He speaks as Peter is in the middle of putting it back on.

"Sure dude."

He fires it up and is ready to fire when Peter noticed that the ports are still open and some wiring is exposed.

So he walks over and attempts to correct his error.

"What are you doing?!" Nathaniel frantically speaks as Peter grabs the guantlet.

"Just give me a second dude!!"

"Let go!" Nathaniel grunts as he struggles to get away from Peter and the next thing they new the guantlet fired and they ended up on the floor.

"Get off of me!" Nathaniel chokes out while a discombobulated Peter lays on top of him, face to face. Mr. Parker's super senses basically saw that small explosion as a large flashbang grenade so he can barely see, barely hear, and isn't paying attention to what he's feeling. He tries to get up and his hands touch a soft brick? He believes, and pushes up so he's sitting up. In reality he's straddling his co-worker, which Nathaniel doesn't take a liking to.

He tries to get up but Peter's surprisingly stronger than him and he's getting worked up.

Each second, being held down, powerless, crushed. Luckily when the doors are closed they're sound proof because he starts screaming. It's torture for him, it feels like an hour but only tens of seconds have gone by. Then he hits him square in the chest.

"PETER!!" Is the first thing he hears and shortly his vision returns.

"Ugh, dude what he hell. Oh! Sorry!!" Peter says with his hands still pushing down if the other boys chest.

"Get, the fuck off." He slowly chokes out with a voice crack in between. His hair pressed down on his left eye. He looks defeated almost and his breath are deep and erratically emotional. They show a labor of anger, desperation, and sorrow. And there Peter is, he just can't help looking at his right eye, his shiny blue eye.

"Get off." He whispers followed by a labored cough. Then Peter snaps back I to reality.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." He rants finally retracting his hands, while Nathaniel takes one deep breath in and throws Peter off of him and slides to the back of the room.

Peter can see him visibly shake. "Dude I'm so sorry."

"Shut, up." He says panting. "Shut up. You got your tour, lock up the lab, I'm leaving." He says walking towards the door. Then Peter grabs his arm, big mistake.

"Don't fucking touch me." He lowly growls and tears his arm away leaving.

All Peter can do is watch him walk away, heart beating as is he was hyperventilating.

"So um, that was Tony Stark's apprentice. That definitely wasn't the right foot to be on."


	3. The New Kid

"Pete from what it sounds like you didn't get off on the wrong body part. I mean, you crushed a kid." Ned Lee casually plays off after Peter gives him the rundown of his first day.

"I know but I didn't mean to and he like totally freaked and I still don't know where I've seen him from." Peter rants while pacing back and forth around his room.

"Just look him up on Instagram."

"I don't know his last name."

"*Gasp* you had the nerve to hold a man down and not even know his last name!?" Ned spoke in an exasperated fashion.

"Ned!!"

Ned broke down into a fit of laughter. "Sorry dude but this is hilarious, but there's one thing I don't get." He said suddenly switching tones. "Why didn't you get off of him?"

"It felt like a flashbang hit me!!"

"After that."

"After what?"

"After you could see again. And didn't get up until you got pushed off, what took you so long Peter?"

"What are you insinuating, Ned?" He says looking back at him.

"Nothing, nothing." Ned says while texting away at his cellphone.

"So Pete, how you been getting over Liz? It has been more than a month since she's left." He said smugly.

"Dude, I'm not thinking about that. Turkeys coming in 2 weeks."

"Yeah Thanksgiving, time for family, friends, togetherness."

"That's Christmas."

"It's every holiday I want damn it!!" Ned shrieked.

"O-kay."

"But anywho, how you been moving on?"

"Good, again, why are you asking this?"

"No reason. By the way you should start on your English essay, it's due tomorrow."

"Dude!!"

"What." He said leisurely.

"Why did you wait till now to remind me."

"Cause every other time you said and I quote, "I don't got time for that Ned, I'm dealing with that Spidey-life, Ned don't call I'm stopping a bank heist, Ned say anything more about that essay and I'll throw you off of a building." And that's a good enough reason to keep my mouth shut." Ned spoke while giving Peter that, you know you said all of that look.

"Oh my gosh."

"What dude?"

"Oh my gosh!!!! Where's my laptop, what's the topic? Where's the damn rubric, I need the rubric!!!!!!"

"Peter!!!" A suddenly worried Aunt called while the young Parker stopped in his tracks.

"Yes?" He calmly voiced.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Aunt May!!" He said still not moving a muscle.

"Okay then."

He fell to the floor sighing in relief.

"By the way did you finish your essay!?"

'Oh shit.' He thinks to himself

"Um, yeah Aunt May, totally, did that essay about....????" He motions to Ned.

"Night." Ned whispered back.

"Night!! Yeah it was a very impactful and uh..." Ned gives him a frowny face.

""Sad and mopey. But I finished that essay a week ago, it's fine."

"Oh that's great to hear Pete, I just wanted to know because I just finished it today but okay. I'm going out, be back at 10!!!"

He heard the door closing and was finally able to breath, and then it sunk in.

"Oh wait, damn!!." Then something gets thrown at his face. "What the." He lifts up said object to find that it's a book.

"Better get reading Pete."

"Damn." He whispered to himself; cracking open the long depressing book.

7:30 Tuesday, and Peter's overslept........

Beep, beep, beep...

Peter managed to get a quick glance at it assuming it said 6:30 like it normally does.

It didn't.

"Oh shit!!!" He shouted jumping up while barely managing to put clothes on running out the room.

Then coming back for deodorant.

7:59 A.M.

"Not going to make it, not going to make it, not going to make it!!!" Mr. Parker mumbles as he runs down the halls. He thinks to himself and for one moment he thinks he may just be on time.

*Crash* Turns out he was wrong.

He looks up to see a kid tumbling on the floor.

"Nate?"

The other boy looks up at him.

"Those are some blue eyes" Peter thought.

"It's, Nathaniel." He says, picking up his books in the process.

Peter attempts to help him grabbing a few of his belongings and handing them back to him.

"Thanks." Nathaniel barely says.

*RING!!*

That was the first period bell.

"Shit!" Peter says. He's late.

He watches Nathaniel as he walks away. Then watches Nathaniel as he turns around.

"What's your first period?" Nathaniel asks him.

"Um, physics." Peter replies.

"Room, 316?"

"Yeah."

"Fine, write your name on my pass and just say you were showing me where the room was when you saw me wondering the halls." Nathaniel says while handing Peter a hall pass.

Peter's face begins to warm up.

"Um, thanks." He says, then they continue to walk to class.

"He's thick." Peter thinks to himself.

"Holdup, what!!" He continues to ponder.

But before he can question himself more he finds himself in the classroom and has to continue on with his day.

Later on

Peter was sitting with Michelle and Ned in the library catching up on some math homework. Except he had spent the last half hour staring at a wall instead of his book.

"Who's Pete in love with now?" Michelle asks.

"Wait what!" Peter whisper yells.

"It's a new kid. Peter met him at work." Ned says smiling.

"Oh, a boy. I see you Peter." Michelle smiles while taking a bite out of an apple.

"Hold on. I don't like him, I barely know him and I'm pretty sure he's mad at me still." Peter explains.

"What's his name?" Michelle asks.

"Nathaniel." Peter answers.

"Oh yeah, I ran into him. Nice hair, dresses snazzy, brown eyes." She replies.

"His eyes are blue." Peter mumbles while finally looking down at his math book.

Then he suddenly looks back up.

"Wait."

"Nope, we've caught you Pete. You have a crush on the new kid." Michelle says.

"Ned help me out here." Peter whispers.

"Sorry Pete, you've dug this hole yourself." Ned replies.

Peter groans and buries his head in his book.

"I'm gonna go guys, I gotta find out which way this guy swings." Michelle says as she notices Nathaniel walking through the door to the library. She hops up off of her chair and stalks her prey before approaching.

"Sup." She says.

He turns to her, looks her up and down until returning to meet her eyes.

"Hello." He says in an almost question like tone.

"Sorry for bothering you but a friend of mine thinks your eyes are adorable but wants to figure out which way you swing because they'd hate to assume." She explains.

"Can I ask the assumed gender of your friend, if they're binary that is." He retaliates.

"Um, they'd rather be anonymous."

"Well whoever they are tell them I'm not interested." He says while opening an A.P. Chem. book.

"Alright, but while I still have you how about joining the academic decathlon, you seem like a smart cookie." She asks.

He looks up at her, attempting to decide her motive.

"When's the first meeting?" He replies.

"Today, after school, in the library. You gonna show? People would like to see the whole red ensemble you go going on, and the vest isn't a bad touch."

You can almost see him smile for a second there.

"Hmm, fine. I'll cya there." He says while beginning to walk away.

Michelle darts back to Ned and Peter.

"Well Peter guess who you're going to see later today?" Michelle asks.

"Oh no, what did you do?"

"He's coming to the decathlon meeting today, look your best, he's cute."

"I don't like him." Peter mumbles.

"Op! Watch him walk away, he gotta know he thick, right?" Michelle mocks in a love sick tone.

"MJ, why are you so evil?" Peter asks.

"I just want what's best for you." She replies.

4 hours later.

"So to start this meeting Michelle said she had somebody to introduce to us." The teacher man said. (IDK his name)

"Um yeah, his name is Nathaniel, he's smart obviously and he's walking to this table right now." Michelle elaborates.

That's when Peter realized something, he was wearing a totally different pair of glasses. Does he seriously have a different pair of glasses to match his outfits? Could that be considered hot, he never considered somebody's attention to detail sexy, but there it was, his walking talking exception.

Then Nathaniel looks over to see Peter sitting at the table. He continues over despite this and sits down eyes never leaving the brown headed teen.

Later

"Cya, Nathaniel. Damn that's a mouthful." Michelle says as they exit the building.

"Not really." He replies.

"So see anybody you like so far?" She inquires. Him and Peter hadn't said a word at the meeting, but they did look at each other for whatever amount of time that makes looking at a dude not straight.

"No, that kid with the lightning name is over zealous, that guy Ned is fine but would always look at m and smirk. Is he friends with Peter?"

"Peter who?" She asks.

"Parker. You obviously know him you sat with him in the library, and Ned sat next to him at the meeting along with the library which makes a friendship extremely plausible between the 3 of you." He explains.

"Ok, you're not oblivious. Yeah, they're like best buds or whatever little boys call their best friends."

"Then what does that make you?" He asks, they suddenly both stop in the hallway.

"The girl who he wants to be with in every concievable way." She says directly to him.

The both stare in silence, the tensions brews, until.

"Haaaaa!!!!" They both scream.

"Okay you can laugh." She comments.

"No one has ever been funny." He smiles.

"So I have to ask, where did you get those eyes?" She asks.

"Genetics."

"We'll look at you, if you wanted to could have anybody in this school." She commented.

"I thought we went over this, I don't need a date. And change that phrasing, I can't have somebody anyway, slavery's over with. And do you want to date me?" He said facing her.

A pause encapsulates them in that moment, before they laughed their asses off.

"No, so how'd you meet Peter anyway?"

"Shit, well that was subtle Michelle." She thought to herself. "Is Peter even interested in guys?" She ponders.

Nathaniel stared at the ground, seemingly contemplating an answer.

"Umm, work. We just met yesterday actually." He replies.

"And what happened yesterday?"

"Why do you ask."

"You both just look at each other like you need to talk about something. Like something happened that needs to be fixed or something. I'm just saying it looks like something happened." She inquires.

He sighs, just in that moment Ned and Peter catch up to them.

"Well cya." Michelle says.

"Goodbye." says Nathaniel.

Nathaniel looks at Peter for a brief moment, maybe they do need to talk.

Elsewhere

"Dumb Flash, dumb school. You'll all see you'll all see. Now it's my turn to be the big guy." A young man, a young tormented boy promises on a dark day. They'll see who he really is soon enough. The real him, is in the vial his hands which glows greener than gamma Ray's, he's sure of it.


End file.
